


【莲品】驯狼

by zhifanlin



Category: shiwuyu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhifanlin/pseuds/zhifanlin





	【莲品】驯狼

【莲品】驯狼（R）

＊ 莲花血鸭x一品锅（云海仙踪），双向暗恋。

＊ 接上回《逢仙》，设定一品锅为画灵。

【狼觑觎他的恩人很久了。】

莲花血鸭记得自己第一次遇见一品锅的时候。

他刚结束完混乱的战斗，携着满身深可见骨的伤痕昏昏沉沉入了梦，隐约在空濛仙境中看见个直挺秀颀的影。

那身影转过身来，隔了层稀薄的雾，看不真切他的面貌，只那一股子的风姿卓绝，恍似仙家东君临，教人望尽了十里春深，却仍觉不及他衣袂翻飞下的浅淡云纹。

所谓仙也，抬眸堪杀风月。

那人走近了，瞧了他一眼，眸子里含了明澈的远山秀水，见他满身的血痕，惊得狭长的眼睛都瞪圆了些，“伤得这么重？”

他轻步走到莲花血鸭身边，伸手想扶他一把，却被莲花血鸭踉跄着躲开了。

“你是谁？”

莲花血鸭警惕皱起眉，强忍着伤口裂开的剧烈痛感，他满心都是疲惫与战后尚未平息的暴戾，还有一点令他自己都觉得不合时宜的想法。

他想，这个人的眼睛很漂亮。

一品锅并不接话，他将双手拢回袖中，神情冷淡地转身，声如潺潺溪泉，“你且随我来。”

莲花血鸭脑袋清醒了些，他环顾四周，亭台错落，青山如黛，无一不是美得可以入画。他意识到自己可能尚在梦中，精神便稍稍放松了些，沉默地跟了上去。

莲花血鸭跟着一品锅到了一座高大精致的阁楼前，他仔细端详着阁楼的构造，无端觉得有些熟悉，却又一时记不起，只得作罢，被一品锅引着进了一间屋子。

屋子内部倒不似表面那么华丽，只是到处都是山水画卷，山水画笔锋细腻温柔，看得久了似乎连心都能一并跟着静下来，倒像是出自同一画师之手。莲花血鸭出神间隐隐听得瓶声相撞时发出的清脆响声，回神时便见一品锅将一堆瓶瓶罐罐摆在他面前的桌上。

一品锅朝他颔首，面上无甚表情，“这些都是伤药，你自己涂罢。”

“你觉得我像是能抬手的样子吗？”

莲花血鸭只觉好笑，他扯了扯唇角，眼眸向下示意他看向自己手上的伤。

那是一道教人见了触目惊心的刀伤，几乎深可见骨，外翻的皮肉上原本流淌着的鲜红血液已经快要干涸了。

一品锅正在收拾画卷的手一顿，他抿了抿唇，垂目道：“…抱歉。”

莲花血鸭几乎能从他没什么表情的脸上看出点无措与懊恼来。一品锅生得本就肤白如玉，眉目又美得薄情寡欲，端的是个云上仙人。他颇有些恶趣味地想，这张好看的脸上还能露出些什么表情。于是他抬目，俯身猛地凑近一品锅，朝他露出个意味不明的笑来，“那就劳烦你帮我上个药了。”

本以为会被恼怒地拒绝，怎料那貌似不食烟火的仙人竟沉默着点了点头，拿起一瓶药，沾了些药膏在白玉似的食指上，轻轻帮他涂抹起来了。

柔软的、微凉的指尖轻轻抚过伤口，并没有让他感到疼痛，反而带来了一丝酥麻的感觉，连心尖都要跟着颤动起来。一品锅抬头，琥珀色的眼瞳倒映着莲花血鸭的脸，他启唇道，“头低下来，脸上也有伤口。”

莲花血鸭几乎没有任何迟疑，在他开口后便顺从地低下了头，动作流利得连他自己都僵了僵面皮。

有点傻。他想。

一品锅看着面前眼睛都不自觉亮了起来的男人，几乎快要忍俊不禁。

看起来有些傻。他在心里偷偷的想。肩上的发丝丝缕缕地垂落下来，遮住了他唇角并不明显的笑意。

而现在，一品锅已经数不清第几次帮他涂伤药了。

莲花血鸭垂眼瞧着眼前正低头轻轻给他涂抹药膏的一品锅，这个角度刚好能看到他白皙干净的后颈，看起来漂亮又柔软，让人很想咬上一口。

莲花血鸭的牙根忽然有些痒。

他一把制止了一品锅接下来的动作，猛的将他打横抱起，径直走出来屋外。一品锅被惊得药膏差点没拿稳，他瞪大了双眼，挣扎着想要下来，却因顾忌莲花血鸭身上的伤，没敢太大动作，刚好便宜了莲花血鸭。

他一路抱着一品锅来到一片草地上，不远处便是葱郁竹林，他将一品锅轻轻放着躺下，又直起身居高临下地看他，面庞隐在阳光投射的阴影下，教人看不清楚他现在的表情，“知道这是哪儿吗？”

一品锅右手肘撑着草地，腰身因动作而弯出的弧度引来了如鹰隼一样的目光，却并未被注意到，他环顾四周，心下了然，声音不自知地带了点笑意：“你第一次遇见我的地方。”

莲花血鸭没有接话，他的目光亮得像有火在烧，那把火一点一点舔舐般地掠过一品锅细瘦的腰肢，最后凝在了他略显冷淡的脸上，他屈膝半跪在地，俯身吻了上去。

狼忍不住伸出了他尖利的牙，暴露了贪婪的本性。

他褪去自己上身的衣物，将一品锅压住，一手扣住他的后脑，一手揽住他的腰，去吮他薄唇。那唇是冷的，莲花血鸭炽热的气息喷洒在一品锅面颊上，他紧贴着一品锅的唇，轻轻地啄，将那唇瓣一点一点煲热了。于是试探般的亲吻变成了唇齿相缠，他扣下一品锅齿关，捉了他的舌尖来吮来绕，互相交换着潮湿的气息，直到亲吻渐渐失控般地变成了撕咬，血腥味逐渐弥漫开来。

莲花血鸭近乎贪婪地汲取着他口中腥甜的气息，一品锅冷淡眸底逐渐显现出点点浮光，他便死死盯着那点光不放，双目血红。

他想，这是月光。

可月光是攥不住的，抓不住留不得，它可以亲昵地蹭过你的指尖眉梢，也可以毫不留恋地、一丝痕迹也不留地离开，只余一地微凉夜色与透入骨的孤寂。

他孤寂得太久了。

于是他用力地揽住他的月光，将他死死地往自己怀里带，力气大到恨不得与他融在一起，好教他逃不得，离不了。一品锅被他勒得生疼，他皱起眉，见莲花血鸭魔怔了似的，便咬牙唤他，却并没有甚么用，于是抬首去吻他唇角，换来的却是腰上更加用力的束缚。他无法，只得转头朝着他紧绷的肩上用力咬了一口。

莲花血鸭隐隐感觉到一品锅吻了自己。那吻温柔轻软，落在唇角，像是在细细安慰他，下一秒肩膀上传来的刺痛感猛的将他从魔怔里扯了个干净。他低头，一品锅正咬着他的肩，见他停了动作才松口，毫不自知地伸出殷红的舌尖，将唇边的血迹舔掉了。他的眼尾还带着被勒痛时泌出的生理性的湿润，眼梢红红的，于无声无形中勾人魂魄。

莲花血鸭喉结动了动，无端觉得有些渴，那股渴意沿着他的喉管肆意地烧到了他的心里，烧得他五脏六腑都开始动荡不安。

他低头，干燥的唇瓣吻上了湿润的眼角。

那吻最后蔓延到了一品锅的颈侧，又沿着颈侧吻上来，  
耳后湿密温热的触感令他几乎只是瞬间就软了身子，他指尖有些颤，耳垂透着点红，唇齿几番开阖才找到自己的声音，“…不，别。”

“不可以吗？”

莲花血鸭撑在一品锅上方，结实的胸腹紧紧绷着，肌理分明。这让他像极了一头正在猎食的、危险至极的狼，可他的目光偏偏垂着，语气里带着点可怜乞求的意味，看起来温驯无害极了。

这头狡诈的狼很明显清楚猎物的弱点在哪儿，他安静匍匐着，等待他可怜的猎物露出松懈的表情，再给他致命一击，好将他完完整整吞入腹中，连挣扎的机会都没有。

一品锅果然沉默了，他修长白皙的手指无意识的攥紧了身旁的草。半晌，他缓缓抬起头，与莲花血鸭对视了几秒。

他从那双血红的目里看到了莲花血鸭自己都未曾发觉的渴慕，看到了翻涌而起的、暗沉沉的欲，看到了他自己。

他望着莲花血鸭逐渐压下的身影，抬起已经被褪掉鞋袜的左足，轻轻抵在了他炽热的胸膛。莹白如玉的脚心与莲花血鸭的心口相贴，又像是被烫到似的踮了起来，脚尖绷起的弧度勾人得紧。

那是拒绝，亦或是…一种无声的邀请。

于是莲花血鸭一只手扣住他赤裸的足，在他凸起的脚裸上咬了一口，手又顺着那足逐渐向上滑去，滑进一品锅的里衣里，在他细瘦的腰上掐了一把，他想这么做很久了。

莲花血鸭脱下他的外袍，又一颗一颗的将他扣得一丝不苟的衣扣解开，看到一品锅常年不见光的白皙皮肤上还留着自己刚刚掐下的红痕，更好看了。他俯下身，去亲他胸前的两点艳红，含在嘴里重重地嘬，又用齿尖轻轻刮过。一品锅被他亲得背脊湿热浑身无力，眼里雾蒙蒙的，像是聚不上焦。莲花血鸭略显粗糙的掌心摩挲着他的腰侧，开始逐渐游移，落在他细嫩的皮肤上，磨心的痒与酥麻让他感觉神智都在融化。

他在这种快感里无端生出种害怕的情绪来，莲花血鸭赤红的双目正死死地盯着他，像一只饥肠辘辘的狼，将他牢牢钉住，占为己有。

他在混沌中感觉自己被翻了个身，臀肉被莲花血鸭捏在手里揉来揉去，手里用来给莲花血鸭涂伤口的药膏被他拿了去，耳边传来他的声音。

他说，“幸好没掉。”

那声音又干又哑，夹杂着能将他浑身点燃的欲火。

感觉很糟。一品锅想。

后方被开拓的感觉实在算不上美妙，莲花血鸭沾了药膏的双指却像是被施了法一般，次次都能往最要命的地方按，按得他抓紧了身下的外袍，从紧闭的齿间溢出一点类似呻吟的音节。

于是他身上的野兽发了疯。

灼热且巨大的事物猛的冲进后方，那东西太烫了，烫得他浑身颤抖，理智顷刻间被烧得一点儿不剩。莲花血鸭掐着他的腰，不要命似的撞得又重又快，带着一股难以言喻的狠劲儿，他仰起曲线优美的脖颈，从喉间挤出几声无意识的呜咽，像只濒死的鹤。

莲花血鸭吻上一品锅的尾椎，又一点一点沿着他的脊椎往上吻，重重地将欲望埋进他的体内。一品锅眼眶被泪意打得透湿，任由莲花血鸭扶着他的腰，另一只手将他的下颚托起，逼迫他抬头。

“郭先生，”他凑近一品锅耳畔，“您不是喜欢山水吗？抬头看看啊。”

莲花血鸭素来不会对一品锅用尊称，这样的称呼让他觉得太过界限分明，仿佛他们只是彼此漫长生命里的匆匆过客。他恨不得永远与一品锅相互纠缠密不可分，又怎会用一个称呼来拉长对方的距离。

但他现在却恶劣地用上了尊称。

一品锅瞳孔骤然缩小，羞得双肩都泛了红。他的右手被莲花血鸭扣住了，那只提笔磨墨风拂月照的手正被莲花血鸭一根手指一根手指地细细舔过。他将手抽了回来，转过头与莲花血鸭交换了一个细腻的吻。

他这辈子从没有这么疯狂过。

等这场疯狂的性爱彻底结束时，莲花血鸭抱着疲惫闭眼的一品锅，与他十指相缠，低声道，“若你答应长伴我身侧，我愿放下手中利刃。”

一品锅睁开眼，眼底又浮现出点点光辉来。

莲花血鸭恍觉那双目里并没有甚么月光，那是爱意，浓得像有暖光倾泻，落在他一冬过后枯槁的心上，雪破霜摧。

他轻轻低下头，在一品锅颈窝里蹭了蹭，落下一吻，像一只温驯的狼。

他想，像我这种恶鬼，连生命都不配拥有，但我却幸运地拥有了你。

何其有幸。

【END】

————————————————  
锅锅一开始想去扶鸭鸭是因为他早就认识鸭鸭啦，他是鸭鸭房间里的山水画画灵，从有意识起就一直注意着鸭鸭，后来鸭鸭的表现让他想起他们才是第一次相见，就开始变高冷啦。

锅锅一直是外冷内热的✓。


End file.
